


Time to Split

by WritingJay555



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blue...Here we go again, Flashbacks be warned, Good ending don't worry, Green the mother han, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, My best attempt :0, Other, Red I am sorry, Sneaky Sneaky leg, Vio is angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555
Summary: Oh Blue why can't you ever get your anger in check hmm?Blue really needs to stop being up painful memories to his brothers, and actually get a hold of his anger, poor Red.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Time to Split

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that this piece was for the artist appreciation (I am a back-up appreciator :o), so I've written this piece based off of Rav's art piece of Four just disappearing (Of which is really fantastic! And you should totally go check it out at @Stickcanyon on Tumblr) Anyway, I love the piece Rav and I hope that you all enjoy what I have written. 
> 
> (Minor warning for flashbacks, kinda disassociating behavior)

They-he-them, were breathing hard…racing thoughts-racing mind-run. A panic overwhelmed his-their, senses as it bubbled over till it was hard to breathe, a choking sensation that made the need to split, to separate, even greater, to get away and be alone, space-free mind- _get away!_ Ah but he was already separated from the rest, _no they weren’t_ , pitched breath scrambled to get through their- _his_ \- panicked clogged throat, as he-they reached-grasped-lunged-scrambled for the sword on their back. His muscles spasmed as if too many were trying to take control as he finally managed to grasp the cool-stinging-sharp-clear, blade, a collective sigh as they pulled it forward and he-each of them- raised it sky bound like they-he-Four, had before this adventure. Fractures of coloured light spat and zipped up the blade like electricity hungry to bite the blades steely flesh. Once it reached the tip, one became four, as a scream ripped through the forest.

The first thing that Red could realise was that his mind was clear, no bickering of the others, yet his mind was still cloudy and swirling with cotton, the next was that a particular pointed rock happened to painfully be poking him in the gut. Groaning as he pushed off and rolled over to the side, loose dirt clinging to his tunic but he didn’t particularly care as he didn’t feel like moving much at all… He could hear more groaning coming from his left and right, no doubt one of the others waking up from their rather, _explosive_ , split. Although he found himself unable to move and blankly staring at the dirt floor. Groaning shifted to worried words as he felt hands grab under his arms and lift him up like a toddler.

‘Red?’ Green’s voice was questioning, testing, and despite it ringing clear in his ears, the words might as well have been said underwater as he could only murkily understand. Despite being there, being present, he wasn’t. He could feel Vio’s hands grasp his back, could see the bright purple from the corner of his eyes, yet despite being there in the moment he was somewhere else, an onlooker to the current goings on. Shouting started next, he could hear his brothers shout at the blue, voices like the earthquakes on Crenel Mountain, loud and easy to hear-but they were also a white noise, a hazy blur but as a sound. Red was fighting, the line between memory and reality getting fuzzier, as the large hoard of upset farmer chased him for a crime he hadn’t committed.

There hands grabbed at him, their oppressing air made it feel like he was being held strongly in place even though he was desperately running away, the ground ahead of him blurry as he struggled to see through an underwater gaze. ‘ _Leave me alone! It wasn’t me!’_ Desperate shouts that fell deafly upon angered ears. ‘Snap out of it Red!— _We know it was you boy!’_

* * *

Green watched on helplessly as their brother- _baby brother as most of them considered-_ squirmed and struggled under their grasp, eyes teary and breath rugged. Green wanted to let him go from their vice grip, to hug Red and make the pain go away but it wasn’t that simple, as frustration began to pool and make an irritable sweat cover him to the point where he wanted everyone to leave him alone. He knew Vio felt the same as even his blank face held the tension of a rubber band on the brink of breaking. They waited until Red stopped struggling and they were sure he wouldn’t hurt himself, before letting and giving him some space.

Vio was the first to snap.

‘BLUE!’ A visceral shout, and a ricocheting crack. Green was left stunned as Blue had all but collapsed on the floor. ‘DON’T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!’

‘I…’

‘NO! No no no- you DON’T do you! He-you ju-just ARGH, you absolute underside of a hobgoblins ass!’

An impatient hiss echoed at the back of Green’s mind, he should be intervening, he shouldn’t be still, but he was at a loss as to what to do, as Red’s quite whimpers kept him nailed to the spot.

‘Vio! Blue! Quit it! You’re not helping Red…’ He hated how weak his voice sounded…a leader should be strong, unmoving, but clearly, he was as rattled as the other too. Vio glared at him before letting go of Blue’s collar, shoving him to the ground, and stalking off into the forest, cursing and whacking sticks that unfortunately happened to be in his path. He sighed, Vio, while the calmest of them all, certainly had a temper when his patience finally broke.

‘I’m sorry…’ Mumbled Blue, who was facing away from him and Red. A spike of annoyance ran up Green’s spine, he should be apologising to Red not him.

Crouching down to Red’s side, he threw quick look at Blue, ‘It’s not me you should be apologising to.’

* * *

Vio was angry. No angry was too passive of a word…outraged? No, Blue was insensitive he knew that. Irate? It didn’t really matter. Regardless his anger was palpable as the plants basically wilted in his presence, hell, he felt so angry that Vio believed that if Vaati was to face him now the demon would be dead in a matter of minutes. Swatting away a tree branch only for it to come back and wack him wasn’t particularly helpful either, and it only helped to fuel the fire that was causing his bones to shake.

Slumping on a rock he pushed his hands into his eyes and tried to calm down. Green was right and he needed to sort himself out, if not for himself then for Red. Escaping into intelligence, he was always good at that even though he knew it wasn’t healthy.

Tears sprung to his eyes, although sadness had nothing to do with it, ‘Gees Red’s supposed to be the emotional one…’ Vio hated when he got like this, he hated these bitter emotions because they didn’t follow reason. There was no rhyme or equation to solve them and all it did was confuse him and make him feel sluggish, weighed down, Red was the only one who would understand.

Vio wetly growled, ‘That stupid idiot! He knew he shouldn’t have said that! Why on Farore’s lovely Earth would he?’ It didn’t make any sense. One moment they are walking with the others in his Hyrule, having fun and chatting about, while he and Green tried to keep Four sane as Blue went on one of his usual recurrent rants. In hindsight, letting Red deal with an already raging Blue by that point wasn’t really an innovative idea on their part. In his defense though, he didn’t know Blue was going to bring up their collective forbidden topic, it wasn’t something he had ever brought up before no matter how mad he had previously gotten.

Groaning, Vio pulled on his hair, ‘Ahh…what are our friends going to think?’ He wasn’t usually one to think about how others would react, that was Red’s job, but then again, he always partially took notice ever since he “ _betrayed”_ his brothers for Shadow. Unfortunately being the “braincell”, as Red had dubbed it, meant that he was very prone to over-thinking, as situation after situation arrived unwanted in his brain. The other Links were probably questioning as to why Four had just suddenly ran off, to them he probably seemed fine one moment and a disaster the next… A chill ran up his spine as his face flushed, second-handed embarrassment…another thing Red had taught him.

It took Vio a second to realise that he had mostly calmed down, and was now quietly sitting there thinking about his future embarrassment…an _odd_ thing to suddenly realise, yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved at the prospect of turning back to his normal self. Granted he didn’t feel compelled to return just yet, he was sure that his anger would return just as quickly as striking a match if he saw that absolute chu chu Blue.

* * *

He really needed to get his anger in check. Blue wasn’t going to lie to himself, he felt like absolute shit and it was _completely_ his fault. Every time Red whimpered, it was like another stab at his heart and ego. Vio was right, he didn’t think before he acted, which left him screaming at poor Red, taking out his own shortcomings on him.

Shifting his head, he could see Green watching over Red, his worry emanating like a mother hen watching a defenceless chick, and it made his heartache to know that he was the cause of this. Having… _this_ happen, just reminds him that he should learn to control his anger, like Green… if only he had better control, he wouldn’t have hurt Red.

Blue’s mind swirled, thinking back on the incident. He was complaining at Legend, _the prickly bastard_ , who happened to be in a bad mood ever since he had woken up and it had been driving Blue up the wall. Then, when Red tried to comfort him, he started picking on him instead, the memory squeezing uncomfortable in his stomach but that was just karma wasn’t it.

Blue smooshed his face into the dirt as he remember screaming at Red that he should go make himself useful, to stop being a nag and that he was upset that he hadn’t changed in all these years, that he still needed to rely on them to even do anything. The final nail in the coffin was saying that if he wasn’t such a nag, he wouldn’t have lost his sword and Green and Vio wouldn’t have gotten hurt fighting each other all those years ago.

Blue hated how he could recall the moment he noticed he had gone too far, the moment were Green and Vio’s faces went from shock to alarm to finally anger, and how Red had never yelled back, but just got a slight glossy look to his eyes as if he had started to shut down. It was a tell-tale sign that he had triggered a nasty flashback and he didn’t only trigger Red, but Four as well. It was hard enough trying to keep the whole _‘Multiple people living in the same body because of a magic sword’_ secret enough as is _without_ him trying to trigger people. Thankfully Four sensed this coming and ran off before things became dicey.

‘I’ve really made a mess haven’t I…’

Green turned and raised an eyebrow, ‘Yup.’ Was all he said before turning back to Red.

‘How’s Red?’ Despite what he said, he knew Red was tough and could make it through most things but that didn’t stop him from worrying, even if he _may_ be a massive asshole.

‘Still lost in whatever memory he’s having… _that you put him in_.’

‘Yes, I know, at the moment I’m the equivalent of a Lynels behind.’

Blue could _hear_ Green smirk, ‘Mhmm, one of those massive ones from Wild’s Hyrule.’

‘From Minish size.’ He added, and Green let out a slight bark of laughter, sardonic, but a laugh non the less. Red however, whimpered and didn’t take to kindly to the loud noise causing Green to frown and gently take his hand. Blue sighed, feeling extremely guilty as if some sort of goo was working his way through his heart. He wanted to put a stop to this, wanted to help Red just as much as the others, so he hopped up and went over to the other two, plopping down on Red’s other side. He could feel Green’s eyes on him as he tentatively reached out and grabbed Red’s other hand, in turn Red slightly pulled away before relaxing in Blues grip. He sat there, contemplating as to what to say as Red continued to whimper.

* * *

They were still chasing him, still running after him despite his constant shouts that he wasn’t the thief, that he hadn’t hurt anyone. Snarls echoed behind him like some unholy chorus, screaming at him that ‘ _He did it! Useless! Not a hero…’_

‘Stop!’ He wanted them to stop, but even though he covered his ears their words still found a way to worm themselves into his head, shrieking at crumbling down a wall he had long reinforced.

He had to keep running however, lest he be impail-‘ _RED!’_ He heard his name. It wasn’t clear but sounded familiar, even though the was warbled and weaved through the enraged shouts of ‘Link’. He was tempted to look back, but knew if he did so he would lose his nerve to the maddening eyes of the mob-‘ _I’M SORRY!’_

There it was again. And even though it terrified him to look back, Red bottled his courage and turned to face the mob, surprised to see that they were also still…as if he had just been running on the spot. They had also gone strangely quite -eerily so- and the only signs of life were the slow sways of their bodies. ‘ _Red I’m so sorry that I hurt you…’_ There it was again, familiar yet far away. Besides what was it talking about hurting him, with a quick check he could tell that he was uninjured if not a little tired. _‘I shouldn’t have brought it up and controlled my anger. I promise, and I really mean it, that I’ll do much better.’_

Was it the mob talking to him? One person couldn’t control a mob that angry, he knew that, besides it was really starting to creep him out that they were just _standing_ there… _’Red please wake up…please.’_ What did he mean? He was very clearly awake, hell, he doubted he could sleep with so many eyes on him. The only person stubborn enough to be able to sleep through something like this would…be… **Blue**. Like a jolt, he began looking for his brother, something must’ve been wrong if he was _apologising_ , Blue never apologised! _‘Red please…I am so sorry I hurt you…’_ But he was fine! Red face the still mob, looking for the calming blue that strangely brought upon a fire amongst the forest of clothes. Panic once again started to rise, where was Blue? Was he in the mob? He hesitated to take a step forward, a cold sweat forming at the thought of having the mob swallow him within their angry embrace…but he _needed to find Blue._

‘Blue…I’m coming.’ He whispered as he rushed into the mob.

* * *

Heading through the forest was always a pain, too many sticks, too many leaves, and these Nayru cursed branches that always found a way to wack him in the back of the head. His anger flared once again as he couldn’t help muttering curses under his breath at these Hylia forsaken trees. He’d much prefer running into a pile of Octoroks and run his sword through them, although he knew the others would disagree.

‘Red you’re awake!’

‘Red?’ The voice gave a good pinpoint as to where to head, as he rushed over.

‘Green? What’s going on?’

‘Just let him have this for the moment Red.’

Pushing away more annoying branches, he rushed over to a clearing where the Red, Blue and Green men stood. Green was hugging Red he assumed, _well either that or he was strangling him_ , with slight tears in his eyes while Blue sat their looking rather relieved. Green whispering how he was so worried while Red sat there confused, Blue looking solemnly at the other.

‘Red, I am so sorry for upsetting you. I was an absolute idiot and I’ll do my best to _never_ let it happen again.’ In response Red sprung out of Green’s grip and fiercely hugged Blue, who began looking quite flustered at the affection and tried to kick Red off. This caused Green to start laughing, saying how Blue hadn’t changed a bit. The three started to bicker as he looked on with a faint amusement and exhaustion.

During the… _excitement,_ branches and bushes started to shift and twitch from the other side, of which the idiots in the middle had yet to notice which made him perk up slightly, reaching for his sword. Instead of a monster, out popped a _purple_ one, much to his surprise. The purple man’s eyes instantly trained on him as a nervous ‘ _this day can’t get any worse’_ smile made his way onto his face.

‘Uhh…Hey Legend, we can explain.’


End file.
